


Safe Haven

by Cadoan



Series: The story of two men in war, who fell in love [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: RISE OF SKYWALKER END SPOILERSA moment after the end, a calm after the storm.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The story of two men in war, who fell in love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581118
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I just came home from having watched Rise of Skywalker and I needed to write something quick and short and sweet.

They had won.

After the battle had been won, there was still so much to do. Worlds to rebuild, worlds still under First Order rule that needed to be liberated. What had seemed so entirely hopeless before now seemed entirely possible. _Doable_. The Rebellion had called for the galaxy to come one final time and this time, the galaxy had responded in full force. 

They had _won_.

People had been lost in the final battle, too many people. _Good_ people, that stuck in the war even despite insurmountable odds. There would be time to mourn and there would be time to pay respect.

Finn and Poe had _made it_.

When they got back after the final battle, they both just sort of stayed on the Falcon. It had been their home for months as they flew around the galaxy gathering intel for the cause, and it had become theirs. During the few times where they hadn't been running from the First Order, the ship had been their one little haven away from the war effort. What they had been through was in the walls of the ship, seeped into the seats and the insulation, but it was theirs.

Finn wasn't sure what had woken him, but the cabin was dark. A dim light from above the cabin door bathed the cabin in a muted, white light. Finn was lying on his right side in the bunk, so he stretched his left arm up into the air, yawning widely as he did. Poe was still sleeping soundly next to him, the top of his head tucked in under Finn's chin. Poe held onto Finn tightly in his sleep, one arm thrown around Finn's middle to keep him close. The bunk was in actuality far too narrow for two grown men, but that didn't matter, since they always slept tightly intertwined. 

Finn let his arm fall back down, carefully wrapping it around Poe's shoulders. He moved his head backwards the very small amount that was possible to allow him to look down on the sleeping man's face. Poe looked peaceful, although lines of worry had appeared around his eyes and mouth that hadn't been there when they first met. His stubble was coming in salt and pepper now, and Finn thought about how war changes you. He moved his hand up to rest at the back of Poe's neck, twirling his fingers into the curls of hair he could just about reach. Poe stirred in his arms then, eyes fluttering open. They were heavy with sleep.

"Hey," Finn said, stroking his thumb over the soft spot just behind Poe's jaw, right below his ear. Poe smiled softly in response.

"Hey there." Poe's eyes slid close again, for just a brief moment, before he opened them again, as if he hadn't been sure if he'd been dreaming or not. "You okay?" he continued before swallowing, his voice still thick with sleep. Finn cracked a smile, nodding. 

"I'm a-okay," he said, and Poe moved his head to bury his face in Finn's neck. " _General_ ," Finn finished, and he could feel Poe's smile against his skin. 

" _General_ ," Poe mirrored back, his words tickling Finn's skin, causing goosebumps to rise on his arms. Finn moved to prop himself up on his elbow, causing Poe to make a little 'oh!' sound as he shifted. Finn settled and looked down upon the man next to him, his heart swelling. He stroked his free hand over Poe's cheek, feeling the stubble scratching his palm. One of Poe's hands appeared at his waist, fingers splaying out over his skin. 

They regarded each other in silence for a while, easy and comfortable. Finn eventually couldn't hold himself back anymore and leaned down to capture Poe's lips in a slow kiss. Poe's mouth was warm and welcoming and Finn shivered as Poe sucked gently on his tongue. The kiss grew more urgent and Finn slid his hand into Poe's hair, causing Poe to gasp into the kiss. They broke apart breathless, both of their chests heaving. Finn looked down along their bodies and Poe followed his gaze, both of them clearly seeing the proof of their desires pressing against each other. Finn snapped his eyes up to look at Poe, who gave him a stunning smile before he angled his head up to kiss Finn again, slipping his tongue inbetween Finn's lips.

They had truly made it.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get up to go to uni in 4 hours (:
> 
> Also, anyone got a FinnPoe discord? Hit me up, I wanna join!


End file.
